


Janice

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Stories [4]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Eliza has landed a role in a movie about Janis Joplin as the main character. Tom Hiddleston was in town visiting the directer who is an old friend and meets Eliza during filming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is definitely not finished, it just kind of stops, but I'd figure I'd post it anyway.

Eliza stood back stage, long brown hair flowing in the wind. She had a pair of high waist bell bottom jeans with platform shoes. A floral peasant shirt with long sleeves and a brown, lace, jacket over top of everything. Her multiple necklaces clanked together as she shifted back and forth while listening to the director, who was giving her a run down of what he wanted her to do. She nodded and put on the glasses she was messing with while the make up department came back out and teased out her hair a bit more and made her cheeks a bit more hollow. Once the artists and director were happy with everything Eliza walked to the edge of the stage, waiting to run out. They had rented out a festival ground close by the studio to take place for Woodstock and invited a good few thousand people to join in and be the crowed. It was dark out and there were lights all around the field where the extra's stood and of course on stage, except those would go off and the stage lights would come on.   
"Alright, I'm going to call action and the camera's will go over the crowed then up to you. I want the crowed to go nuts then on my cue the bands going to start. We'll do the whole song, cut and then redo some shots before moving on." said the director. To this the band and Eliza gave a thumbs up. He grabbed a megaphone and called out action. As he did the crowed erupted. He then gave a mark for the band to start playing 'Take another piece of my heart.' The director handed her a bottle of Southern Comfort and she uncapped it and waited for her cue. With a push on the back she walked out. The crowed went crazier as she walked up to the microphone and held up the bottle before chugging a bit of it. She put the bottle down and grabbed the microphone.   
"Oh come on, come on, come on, come on!" She sang into the microphone. They had opted to let Eliza do all of her own singing for the movie and the band was really playing all of the songs. "Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man, yeah..." she continued to sing and jump around the stage. It got to the middle of the song and she dropped to her knees, microphone in both hands.   
"I'll say come on, come on, come on, come on and take it! Take another little piece of my heart now baby! Oh oh break it! Break another little bit of my heart now darling, yeah! Oh, oh, have a! Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good" she jumped back up and continued with the song, still running around the stage. Once the song ended she reached down and grabbed the bottle and started chugging again then the director called cut. Eliza stopped drinking and wiped the corner of her mouth as some of the liquid inside had slipped out.   
"She's not bad" said a voice behind the director as a couple artists ran out on stage and started fixing things and refilling the bottle with what looked like apple juice. The director spun around in a start then smiled before pulling the guy into a hug.   
"Tom! It's so nice to see you! What are you doing here?" he asked  
"I was in town for a couple months and I heard you were shooting here and thought I'd stop by. How are things going here?" he asked  
"Very well. We're only a couple weeks into filming and it's already going so smoothly. Eliza" he said, pointing to the woman on stage who now had the guitarist guitar around her neck and was playing the opening to Penny Lane by The Beatles and laughing. "She's new, but she's been so easy to work with. Like, if something has to change in the middle of filming or something goes wrong and we have to fix something or if plans change last minute she doesn't throw a fit. She literally shrugs, says ok and offers to help with what needs to be done. It's quite a relief actually, definitely after...Well, you know" Tom let out a laugh and nods  
"Oh yea. I know. Is she doing all of her own vocals?" he asked  
"Yup. She pulled a Val Kilmer with her audition video. She sent in a video and told us that some of the songs she's actually singing and others she's lip syncing to. Turns out she was singing all of them" Tom crossed his arms and his eyebrows rose  
"Wow. That is amazing" the director nodded.   
"Alright, Eliza back here, we'll do the whole thing again, this time with different angles and stuff" he shouted at her. She stopped playing and handed the guitar back to the guy. She was sitting on one of the amps, she jumped down and headed to the side of the stage while things were placed back to the original position. When she got close to the director she stopped in her tracks and her eyes got wide. She took off the glasses slowly and continued to stare for a second longer before righting herself. She blinked a couple times and shook her head.   
"Wow, I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting..." she said is a raspy voice, she cleared her throat and her voice was back to normal. "Sorry. Eliza" she said as she passed her glasses to the hand that was holding the Southern Comfort and held out her hand. Tom smiled and took it.   
"I would give my name, but, I'm sure by your reaction upon seeing me you already know who I am" he said with a small laugh before dropping her hand.  
"Oh yes. So, your not in the movie, I take it your visiting someone?" she asked  
"Yes, actually, Bobby and I go back a ways. I'm in town for a couple months and I heard he was here and thought I'd drop by" he said. Eliza nodded  
"Cool. Well I'm glad you did. That's one thing I can mark off of my bucket list" she said with a laugh.   
"Alright Eliza, time to be Janice again." he said with a smile. She laughed and put the glasses on and cleared her throat again to get back into Janis' voice. "Same as before" she nodded and took the cap off of the bottle and turned toward the stage and waited for her cue. Of course she was a bit more nervous now that she knew Tom was watching, but she didn't let that get to her. In fact it made her want to try harder to impress him for some unknown reason. Bobby called action and everything started. When the song started up she was given a cue to walk out on stage. She did everything the same as before but with a little more energy it seemed. Once the song was finished Bobby called cut and she relaxed.   
"Alright! Next song! Go to where you last were, and action!" said Bobby. Eliza put the bottle back to her lips as he said go back to where they were and chugged the rest before throwing it on the ground and launching into the next song, 'Me and Bobby McGhee.'

She put the microphone back onto the stand and grabbed it with both hands again.   
"Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waitin' for a train, And I's feelin' near as faded as my jeans, Bobby thumbed a diesel down, just before it rained, It rode us all the way to New Orleans" she sang as she swayed a bit before the song picked up slightly. When she got to the chorus she threw on of her hands out and dipped down a bit, taking the microphone with her.   
"Freedom's just another word for nothin' left to lose, Nothin', don't mean nothin' hon' if it ain't free, no no, And, feelin' good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues, You know, feelin' good was good enough for me, Good enough for me and my Bobby McGhee"  
The rest of the song played out as Eliza continued to sway to the song as she sung. When the song was over Bobby called cut and she stood up straighter and cleared her throat.


End file.
